Zarqa
: "May Allah Guide Us To Peace & Prosperity") |national_anthem = مسيرة الاستقلال ( : "March of Independence") |image_map = |map_caption = Map of Zarqa |capital = Shams Madeena |official_languages = , |regional_languages = |demonym = Zarqi |government_type = |ruler = Ryouta |rulertitle = President |govthead = None |govttitle = Prime Minister |formation_date = 10th June 2011 |formation_event = Independence |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = Islam |national_animal = Peafowl |area = |population = |ethnicity = Arab |allies = None |currency = Dinar (دينار) (ZD) |literacy = 20% |cctld = .zq |time_zone = UTC +2 |footnotes = }} The Democratic Islamic Republic of Zarqa is a small nation located along the Mediterranean Sea. Portions of the nation fall within the Arabian Desert, however it is also located in the Fertile Crescent. The capital of Zarqa is Shams Madeena. Zarqa is currently a developing nation with a loosely organized government. As the nation stabilizes further, it plans to establish a more concrete governmental system. After the revolutions of the spring of 2011, President Ryouta took charge of the Zarqi movement, eventually moving up to become the official leader. The republic is presently an unaligned nation of the green sphere. History Independence Government & Politics The nation of Zarqa is an Islamic republic in the cultural sense, though most clearly exhibits the function of an authoritarian republic. The ultimate authority is the President, who heads the powerful executive branch. The legislative branch is led by the unicameral parliament, and the judicial branch is headed by the supreme court. The President Since the foundation of Zarqa, the Presidency has been held by Ryouta. The position is not considered democratic as Ryouta was appointed and holds his position until he decides elections should be held for the presidency. Essentially, the presidency is a life post. The President of Zarqa has the ultimate authority over the nation. He has veto authority over the parliament, a power which cannot be overridden as it is in many democratic republics. Additionally, the president holds a spot as the seventh associate justice of the supreme court, giving the president power over decisions of the judicial branch. The president is also the commander-in-chief of the Zarqi Armed Forces. Parliament The National Assembly of Zarqa (NAZ) is the unicameral legislative body of the nation. It is composed of 120 members who are elected directly by the people every two years; or whenever the president calls for early parliamentary elections. Zarqa is divided into electoral districts, totaling to 120; as there is one NAZ member representing each district. Generally the electoral districts follow the borders of regional subdivisions, however it is very common for major cities within subdivisions to receive their own special district. Sometimes larger cities, such as Shams Madeena are divided into two or more districts, so to ensure more accurate representation of the people of the city. The Prime Minister & Cabinet The Prime Minister is the most senior member of the national cabinet and often the ranking member of the ruling party or coalition in the parliament. After parliamentary elections the leader of the largest party or coalition becomes the prime minister, at least after official appointment by the president. The Prime Minister lacks any special power other than presiding over the cabinet and reporting to the president. The cabinet is composed of twelve ministries, and each is headed by a presidential appointed ministers. Current Cabinet Political Parties In terms of the parliamentary system of Zarqa, the nation is a multi-party democracy. Current Political Parties Foreign Relations Military The Zarqi Armed Forces (ZAF) is a relatively small force that works primarily to ensure the internal stability of Zarqa. The military plays a key role in law enforcement as well, often working alongside the police to enforce the law. Most of the experience of the Zarqi military force is derived from its experiences in the fight for independence and in the post-revolution stabilization of Zarqa. As of present, the Zarqi Armed Forces is divided into three branches (only one of which is active): The Zarqi Land Force is the primary branch of the ZAF, being composed of the infantry forces. The Zarqi Naval Force is the branch responsible for Zarqa's navy and marines; however it is currently a non-active branch as no current navy exists in Zarqa. The Zarqi Air Force is the branch responsible for Zarqa's military aviation and air defenses. For the most part, this is also a non-active branch, except for air defense; though it is weakly organized. Demographics Ethnicity Religion Health Education Economy Culture External links Category:Nations Category:STOP